


Birth of Telana

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birth, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Ashalle has her baby. She and Cassandra share a moment2/24/18





	Birth of Telana

Sweat soaked Ashalle’s hair and trickled down her brow. She let out a cry of pain as another contraction racked her body. She gripped Cassandra’s hand tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I can’t do it Cassandra! I can’t!”

Cassandra gave her friend’s hand a squeeze, “You can do this! You are the strongest woman I know.”

“Come now dear give us another push.” Vivienne spoke, her voice as calm as ever. 

Ashalle nodded, wincing as she pushed the anchor in her other hand flaring, spitting green angry magic. She wished her mother was here, she had delivered nearly every babe in their clan. She wished her aunt Dalinev were holding the hand Cassandra was not. Wished that Keeper Deshanna, her beloved grandmother was here to present her child to the clan. But they were gone with all the rest of her kin. Gone like Solas who she had not seen in months. If he were here, she thought, he would cradle her close, kiss her flushed cheek, whisper words of encouragement to her in elven. She screamed in pain and sorrow; Cassandra clasped her shoulders as she shook.

“Ashalle!” Cassandra’s eyes were worried as she placed a gentle kiss to Ashalle’s temple, “You are nearly there my friend! Do not give up now!”

“She is right my dove. Give me one last big push now!” Vivienne instrusted.

Ashalle pulled together as much strength as she could; Cassandra braced her shoulders. A scream ripped through her and it was done. The sharp sound of a baby’s cry rang through the room.

Vivienne swaddled the child and walked to Ashalle’s side, “Inquisitor, meet your daughter.”

Ashalle reached for her child, clasping her tightly to her chest. She looked very much like her father. Her eye however were Ashalle’s, the same eyes her own father had, green and glittering.

“Oh Maker! Ashalle she is lovely.” Cassandra cooed, “Do you know what you are going to call her?”

“I do. Her name is Telanadas, after Ameridan’s Telana. It means nothing is inevitable in the tongue of our people and it seems a fitting name.”

“Indeed it is,” Vivienne stated, “I’m going to go inform the others. I’m sure they are anxious to hear the news.”

“Cassandra I would like to ask you something? It is the custom of my people that a daughter bear the name of her mother as a middle name. However seeing as so much about her is nontraditional already I was hoping she might bear your name instead?”

Cassandra gasped, “Inquisitor! I-I would be most flattered!”

Ashalle laughed, a still shaky hand brushing a tear away from Cassandra’s cheek, “I hope when she is grown, my child will be kind and courageous just like you.”


End file.
